


【率宽】春忆

by healerqi_only_one



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one
Summary: Explicit｜ABO设定，Alpha率檀香木味道xBeta宽无味，含怀孕，《Interview》后续，in the car.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Kudos: 7





	【率宽】春忆

孕检很顺利，终于捱到了安全的时期，夫胜宽的身体状况趋于平稳，不再受孕早期的各种生理反应折磨得夜不能寐，肚子里的小家伙也慢慢强壮起来，不用太担心轻微的起伏就要了他的小命。

相熟的医师哥哥知道这五个月里他们两个好好保护这个小生命有多不容易，因此从机器里拿到体检单的时候都替他们觉得高兴，笑弯了一双桃花眼，用签字笔的笔尾绕着表示健康的几行数据圈圈画画，让夫夫两个人放下心来。

夫胜宽看着检测结果图上那小小团半成形的小东西，忍不住摸了摸自己的小腹。

还好，还好，你成长的又健康又坚强啊。

真好。

往医院负二层停车场走的路上夫胜宽就没停下地打电话，不自觉地换上家里忙内小儿子的撒娇语气向左女士报喜。崔韩率虚虚揽着夫胜宽的腰替他看着楼梯台阶，从侧面看过去，他的爱人和妈妈讲话的时候嘟嘟嘴讲方言的样子还是感觉好可爱，因为拿到好的检测结果而激动的红了脸颊，脸颊肉也养回来了一些了，快乐都飘在颧骨上。

如果夫胜宽不是没有信息素味道的beta的话，这个时候一定会因为雀跃地快要溢出来的幸福感而散发着清甜的味道吧，像他家乡盛产的那种漂亮的小橘子，汁水饱满到戳戳就会破掉。

崔韩率坐进驾驶位，拧动车钥匙，按着控制车窗的按钮放一些新鲜空气进来，然后歪头看着夫胜宽受不住左女士和姐姐们的轮番唠叨，开始苦着脸转头向他求救，崔韩率低头笑笑表示这个忙我可帮不上，岳母大人我可不敢惹。

电话那头还在反复叮嘱着孕期的注意事项，几个月来说了没有千遍也有百遍，夫胜宽把手里拿的离耳朵远了一点，一边佯装地下停车场的信号不好装出断断续续的声音。

崔韩率想起给副驾驶座位上的夫胜宽系上安全带的时候，夫胜宽还没停下讲电话的嘴唇一张一合，在崔韩率抽身的时候，好像轻轻擦到了他的侧脸。

alpha的喉结不自觉地上下滚动了一下。

终于挂掉电话，夫胜宽把有些发烫的手机塞到随身的包里。饶是清瘦的身体，五个月也很明显地显怀，夫胜宽连衣服都换成宽松款的。崔韩率看他在座位上拧来拧去，扯着安全带好像不太舒服的样子。

「勒到了？」崔韩率探身过去帮他调整座椅让他坐的更舒服一点，稍微调低一点椅背给他和安全带之间腾出更多距离，再把靠下的那条安全带额外扯出一段来，安置在凸起的小腹下方，避免直接压到他的肚子，「这样会不会舒服一点？」

狭小的车内空间里，崔韩率凑得极近，几乎是贴在夫胜宽的脸侧在讲话。夫胜宽脸上那股不自然的潮红好像不但没有散去，反倒红的更加明显。

崔韩率因为担心而更加凑近试图看清夫胜宽的脸色，却被夫胜宽支棱着手臂推开，「你你...你别离我这么近啊...」肩膀甚至往旁边瑟缩了一点。

可按在崔韩率肩上试图推开他的手像是完全没力气似的，好像没有要真心推开他，而是小猫在搔痒一般。崔韩率抓住在他肩膀上作乱的手，「怎么了？哪里不舒服告诉我？」

好像有陌生又熟悉的味道飘进鼻腔，夫胜宽怔住，随后呼吸渐渐变得急促了起来，脸颊越来越红，椅背限制着他退无可退躲又无处躲。

古庙前院还在茁壮生长的檀木生了花，混了泥土的植物根茎的味道，在车内潮闷的空气里一下子涌进鼻腔，像是一块圆润光滑的琥珀，在崔韩率焦急担忧的目光里闪着奇妙的光。

是奇特的，第一次的，感受。

他的味道。

像是小时候背着手立在书桌前，面前摊开洁白稠密的宣纸，桌角一方砚台里氤氲着溜出来的檀香味，但又来的猛烈而有侵略性的多。

在医院折腾了大半天，车里又有些闷热，夫胜宽出门前吹的蓬松的刘海此刻已经有些瘫软下来，虚虚遮掩着漂亮的一双杏眼躲躲闪闪的。

「你...你...你起来啊崔韩率...你压到我了...」

像是被什么指引着一样，夫胜宽近在咫尺的嘴唇此刻对崔韩率来说有种微妙的诱惑力，视线完全被收拢在他红润的嘴唇上离不开，让他忍不住伸手触碰，拇指在夫胜宽的嘴唇上轻轻摩挲着，一下子变得寂静，好像连环境音都被奇怪的力量收敛。

滚动的喉结意味着不自觉正在吞咽的动作。

那股味道扑面而来萦绕在面庞又钻进鼻腔，连带着崔韩率凑近的鼻息一起烧热了敏感的耳垂。

崔韩率忍不住捧着脸亲上去之后才想起问，「胜宽你...是不是能闻到我的味道了？」

夫胜宽没有回答，只是无法控制地含住崔韩率的下唇如婴儿般不住地吮吸，手也忍不住抓着崔韩率的外套衣领抓得更紧了些，像是口欲期的小孩没被满足一般。

低哑的声音里染上的那丝隐忍的情欲，像是暗处设置好的捕猎走兽的陷阱，“啪”地一声扯动开关便将已经无处可逃的猎物扣进铁笼，「告诉我...胜宽...告诉我...我是什么味道的，嗯？」

夫胜宽顺从地张开嘴，任他的alpha攻城略地，瞅准时机再任性地回吻，慌乱的手指在崔韩率的肩头划来绕去，然后被一双大手捉住，「我...我...不知道...」

再开口的声音都像是被情欲的裂口吞吃入腹再吐出来的仿佛劫后余生一样的喑哑，崔韩率顺着夫胜宽凸起的小腹摸到了安全带的锁扣。

「咔哒。」

唯一的束缚被解锁，现在两人之间只隔着薄薄的衣服布料。

是孕中期的发情。

按照医师哥哥之前给他们讲过的那样，虽然夫胜宽是beta，但孕中期激素的过度分泌会让他的感官变得格外敏感，所以也存在一定的可能性闻到配偶的信息素的味道。

「不...不要...在车里啊...」夫胜宽在缠缠绵绵的亲吻中回过神来，赶紧红着脸抓住已经半拉开自己裤链的手。

「那胜宽还走的了路吗？」崔韩率埋在夫胜宽颈窝落下细密的吻，「不是已经...都湿透了吗？」说着手还一边进得更深些，夫胜宽的休闲裤和内裤都被扒下来一半有余，只有显怀了的小腹鼓胀着还能微微遮着下身，但他自己都能感觉的到身后穴口奇妙的流淌感。

下一秒就被捉去双腿间蠢蠢欲动的粉嫩东西，握在崔韩率手中揉搓，稍微有些粗糙的虎口刮过茎身刺激着顶端像一朵蘑菇一样变得更加肿胀。

崔韩率解开自己的安全带，渴望的视线流连在夫胜宽渐渐绷紧的下颌线上，亲吻像凉凉的雪花一样落在夫胜宽的眼睛上，崔韩率尽情将自己的信息素释放出来，整个车里蒸腾着的都是檀木禁欲却又催情的味道，等到夫胜宽被刺激的忍不住呻吟出声，再抓住他的手，让他自己捂住嘴巴，「胜宽看来要受苦了啊，不能叫出声哦。」

随后侧俯着身子弯下腰去，卖力地吞吐着，灵巧的舌头在凹凸的沟壑中来回打转，时不时地故意刺激那个敏感的小孔，像含一颗美味的棒棒糖，再猛地吞到底触及紧窄的喉咙，抽至真空的口腔几乎就要把夫胜宽逼了出来，崔韩率听到上方诚实的声音从指缝中倾泻而出。

「呜...」洪水终于冲垮堤坝，城池尽毁，奔涌的浪潮裹挟着破碎的砖瓦叮叮咣咣地撞了起来。

崔韩率故意含着夫胜宽泄出的白浊凑到他跟前，才耸动着喉结吞咽进去。夫胜宽倚在靠背上闻着属于自己的腥膻味道，被情欲吞没的眼角红红，酿着一湖泪水眼瞅着就要溢出，胸口大起大伏地喘着粗气，手还维持着捂着自己嘴巴的动作。

放低驾驶舱的座椅靠背，崔韩率托着夫胜宽的腋下一用力把他抱到自己腿上，小心翼翼地扶着他的肚子不让它有太大的晃动。伸出手指探进久违的洞穴后才发现，早就在刚刚的潮涌之中柔软的一塌糊涂，被甬道含进去的中指得到的是高潮余波中有规律的夹弄。

崔韩率故意揉捏着夫胜宽的臀瓣，在白皙的皮肤上挤出红痕，抓住他扑腾来扑腾去的小手环在自己脖子上，「乖一点，进去了，」然后将硬了许久的性器塞进他体内。

「韩...韩率...」虽说情欲突至已经将甬道润滑得充分，但自孕期开始就强制禁欲，久未被开拓的小口一时之间还是难以承受顶尖alpha的性器，忍不住呼痛出声，「好涨...好满...呜...感觉要被撑破了...」

「韩率...呜...求你轻一点...啊...」狭小的车内空间里这样的体位，崔韩率怕顶弄之间控制不好力气让夫胜宽撞到头，左手一直护着他的后颈，让他靠在座椅的头枕侧，只要稍稍偏过头去就能咬到夫胜宽已经红的快要滴血的耳垂。

软声的呻吟求饶像是捏着羽毛根部，来回轻扫在alpha的软肋上，逼出更密集的檀香味，「胜宽...痛的话可以咬我。」但下身还是不住地向上挺腰抽动着。

「胜宽...胜宽...」一声声爱欲满满的呼唤响在夫胜宽的耳边，两个人衣服都大半完好地穿在身上，只露出那一小部分关键的地方赤裸着镶嵌在一起，夫胜宽跪在崔韩率胯骨两侧的腿打着颤得软下去快要跪不住，像是脱了骨一般整个人倚靠在他的alpha身上。

崔韩率感觉到夹着自己的甬道又开始有节奏地挤弄，夫胜宽越来越急的喘息声也明明白白地预示着第二次高潮的到来，于是就借着这个体位的进得够深的优势，抵在够的着的最深处的内壁褶皱处反复摩蹭。

又不许他叫，夫胜宽只能含着泪，用毫无攻击性的猫咪牙齿隔着衬衫咬住崔韩率的锁骨，含含糊糊地求，「不行了...韩率、韩率...你快一点...呜...好深...顶到了...」

「胜宽不会坏掉的...」崔韩率闭上眼睛偏头舔弄着夫胜宽热热的耳廓，浓密的像扇子一般的睫毛细微地颤抖着，「但是...插到这么深的话...」

「胜宽肚子里的宝宝...就都看到了啊...」崔韩率又故意说些这样的话羞他，激得他不由自主地收缩起了后穴，正和了崔韩率的意。

「呜...宝宝..不可以...韩率...呜...你、你快一点嘛...」

夫胜宽被折腾地又是泪又是汗的，羞得整个人红成了虾子，照着崔韩率坏心的要求，床第之间让人羞涩的话都说了个遍才被放过，拔出来之后两个人的握在一起交代了出来。

崔韩率揽着夫胜宽的腰让他侧着靠在自己身上，放肆地把重量都压在他身上，只腾出些空间给凸起的小腹，两个人一起安静地晃神，等着情欲渐渐散去。

夫胜宽安心地靠在自己的alpha的肩膀，闭着眼睛喃喃道，「他会健康长大吧。」

「会的。」

寒冷的季节已过，春天再次降临，曾经凛冽的冬日，我们也熬过来了。

FIN.


End file.
